The Last Rose
by ar080185
Summary: Edward sets up the perfect date for Bella. After three years together he is finally ready to propose. One-Shot *Lemon* Human BxE


* * *

E POV

All day I have been running around doing everything possible to make this day as perfect as I could, for Bella. She has been my entire life for three years. I don't know what I would do without her. I would give up everything I have just to be able to spend five minuets with her.

I decide to take her here; to our meadow. It is the most perfect place. We found it the same week we first started dating. From that day on, we have always made time, to just come and be with each other, at least once a month. It is a place of most of our firsts. Our first kiss, first argument, first make-up first dance, first times saying 'I love you' and here is where we first made love to each other.

I had it planned, so that Bella would meet me here at 6:00 p.m., right now it is 5:48 p.m. I have 12 minutes. I went and grabbed the seven most perfect roses, I had ever seen and laid them across a blanket, which I laid out earlier. There was a yellow, pink, purple, orange, red, white and a wooden blue rose. I've spent the last three weeks locating and choosing them, I wanted everything to be perfect.

5:54 p.m. I have six minutes. I looked myself over once more, to make sure my clothes weren't wrinkled or dirty. After my inspection I went and stood in place, awaiting Bella's arrival.

As I looked around one more time, I heard leave rustling towards the entrance of the meadow. When I turned back around there stood my Bella, looking like an angel. She looked beautiful, gorgeous and radiant. The sight of her made my heart swell. Her dress clung to every curve of her amazing physique and she looked quite literally breathtaking. I never loved Rosalie and Alice as much as I did in this moment.

After my long staring session, I walked over to her. "Bella, you look stunning," I told her reaching out my hand.

"You look pretty amazing, yourself," she said taking my hand with a huge smile.

"Thanks. Are you ready to get started," I asked while leaning forward for a kiss.

"As long as you are here, I'm ready for anything," she murmured against my lips.

"That's nice to know," I replied.

I pulled on her hand and walked towards the blanket. "This is really amazing, Edward. I can't believe you did this for me," Bella said and squeezed my hand.

"Bella, haven't you learned by now that I would do anything for you." I told her, looking into her eyes.

"Yeah, it's just hard to believe that I found someone as perfect as you," She said.

"Well, I'm not sure about being perfect, but I know that I would do anything for you," I said gesturing towards the blanket and roses.

"Edward, they're all so beautiful." she exclaimed while looking down at the roses.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder. "They pale in comparison to you," I said kissing her neck softly.

I took her hand and led her onto the blanket and sat her on one side, and I on the other.

"Is there a reason to why these lovely roses are here?" she asked with a smile.

"Of course, I chose each one of these for you, each rose has a special meaning and each rose reminds me of us."

While handing her one rose at a time I told her what they represented.

"The yellow rose represents friendship, joy and caring." I handed her the yellow rose, grabbed her hand and kissed it. I looked into her eyes and said, "You will always be my best friend."

"The pink rose represents perfect happiness." I handed her the pink rose and kissed her forehead. "As long as I am with you, my life is perfect. I couldn't ask for anything else."

"The purple rose represents enchantment and love at first sight." I handed her the purple rose and kissed her cheek. "The moment I laid my eyes on you, I knew that I had found my other half, I knew that I was complete."

"I felt the same way," she said with a smile.

"The orange rose represents enthusiasm and desire." I handed her the orange rose and kissed her nose. "Every minute I am with you, I know that I will always want you and nothing can alter how I feel about you."

"The red rose represents love, respect and courage." I handed her the red rose and kissed her fully on the lips. "I love you, Bella"

As I pulled back I noticed silent tears rolling down her cheeks. "I love you, too." she replied with a smile that lit up her face.

Picking up the white rose I was as nervous as I have ever been in my life. The moment I have been waiting for, for the last three years was about to happen. My heart felt like it was going to beat right out of my chest. I took a couple of deep breaths, to try and regulate my heart beat, before speaking.

"The white rose represents humility, purity and innocence," I took another deep breath. "It is often referred to as the bridal rose and is associated with young love. In Scotland, when the white rose blooms in autumn, it is seen as a token of early marriage." As I handed her the white rose I reached into my pocket and pulled out a little velvet box, "Isabella Marie Swan, I can't imagine my life without you, and I don't want to have to imagine it. You are everything I've ever dreamed about and more than I could have ever asked for." I took out a simple platinum ring with three emeralds and two diamonds. "I know that we are young, that people will tell us that we are too young to know what true love is, but I don't care. I know that I love you, that I will never love or want anyone as much as I do you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you...you are my life. Will you do me the honor of becoming with wife? Will you marry me?"

After looking from me to the ring a couple of time, she launched her self in my arms and started kissing me. "I would *kiss* love to *kiss* marry *kiss* you." I kissed her one last time fully on the lips, putting as much emotion as I could into it, before I took her left hand and carefully slid the ring into place.

I continue to attack her with kisses, but eventually she forced me away. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you, my Bella," I whisper before resuming the kiss.

"Edward," she murmured, pulling away from my lips. "I want you."

"If you want me, then I'm yours for the taking," I simply replied.

"Well, then I'm going to take you," she said with a grin. "But first we're going to have to take your clothes off."

I chuckle before leaning back so Bella could attack the buttons on my shirt. In her rush, she failed to undo any of them. I took her wrists and moved them to her sides before easily undoing my shirt myself.

Bella ran her hands up and down my chest, lightly nipping at my neck before descending to kiss her way down to my belly button. She stopped at the buckle of my pants. "Edward," she murmured again. "You have too many clothes on." She toyed with my belt before looking up at me. "Off, please."

I laugh at her demand, but was happy to do whatever she wanted me to do.

While taking my own pants off she let her dress drop to the ground. "Beautiful," I said kissing her. Bella leaned backwards until she was laying flat on the ground. I proceed towards her, in nothing but my boxer-briefs and position myself on top of her, resting on my arms so none of my weight was on her.

She wove her hands in my hair and kissed me, it was like she was pouring her entire soul into that kiss. I knew Bella felt the exact same way that I was in that moment, that nothing or no one could ever tear us apart.

She moved her hips up to create some friction against my hardened cock. "Edward," Bella murmured against my lips. "I need you…inside of me."

"Anything for you, Love," I murmured back. "But we need to get the rest of your clothes off." Our shoes had been long forgotten.

I allowed my lips to leave hers, trailing them down her neck to her breasts. I took one of her pert nipples into my mouth, then quickly unclasped her bra and threw it off, with some assistance from her. "I'm not the only one who needs help undressing the other," she giggled.

"What can I say? Emmett was the one who practiced on a pillow for hours at a time, during high school." I laughed.

"Well, you can practice on me whenever you want," she said seductively in my ear.

I ran my hands down her chest, over her stomach and then finally they landed at the edge of her panties. She eagerly lifted her hips, allowing me to remove them. I pulled them slowly down her soft legs and threw them with the rest of our clothes. She then hooker her fingers in the elastic of my boxer-briefs and slid them down as far as she could, before I kicked them off the rest of the way.

I snatched a condom from my pants pocket, gently slid it on and settle myself between Bella's legs. Taking myself in my hand I guided it towards her warm folds, lightly grazing my tip across them before slowly pushing all the way in.

As I looked down at her face, her eyes were shut and her mouth was slightly parted. I leaned down and kissed her fully on the lips.

Letting her adjust to my length, I kissed her forehead lightly and stroked her hair until she asked me to keep going. I slowly pulled back, and then thrust forward again.

"Edward. Go faster," she said after a few painfully slow moments.

Gently, I began to move faster inside of her. She let out a soft sigh raising her hips to meet my thrusts. "Edward," she moaned. "…harder."

I picked up the pace and it felt amazing, like my entire body was on fire.

I brought my lips to hers, sucking her bottom lip as I maintained the same motion that was driving us closer to our releases. Her hips expertly met my every thrust. I knew that I was painfully close to my release, as was she, and I wouldn't be able to keep this pace up much longer.

I moved my lips to her neck and sucked roughly. "I know you're close, cum for me." I was amazed that I could get out a coherent thought. "Bella, cum for me."

My words had the desired effect. Her moans were mixed with my own as she reached her release. I felt the waves roll over her as she rode them out. I kept up the pace until I was sure that she had every bit of enjoyment from her orgasm, before I allowed myself to let go.

Every desire and every ounce of love I had for her was expressed in those last few thrusts. "Bella open your eyes and look at me." As she met my eyes it felt as if I was looking straight into her soul. They were full of wonder, desire and love. As I drove into her, her muscles tightened with my final thrust and it sent me flying over the edge. My body shook with satisfaction as I collapsed on top of her, kissing where her shoulder meets her neck, as I caught my breath.

After spending the next few minutes holding and whispering word of love to each other, I felt her reach behind me. When I looked up she held up the wooden rose. "Edward, you never told me what this rose represented."

I leaned us both forward, until we were both in a sitting position. I placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

Looking into her eyes I said, "Bella, you are my best friend, my shoulder to lean on, the one person I know I can count on. You are the love of my life and now officially my entire future, you are my everything." I took her hands in mine. "Every one of these roses," I gestured towards them. "Remind me of something I have with you, but sooner or later they will die, they will no longer exist and we will never see them again," I took the blue wooden rose from her and held it in between us. "But this one will always be here, what we have is like this wooden rose" I placed the wooden rose with the rest and handed them to her. I looked her in the eyes with as much love and passion as I could and said, "I will love you, until the last rose dies."

* * *

A/N: So tell me what you think. Criticism is very much accepted. You can tell me it's bad as long as it helps me make my future writings good.


End file.
